familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1863 in New Zealand
Incumbents Regal and viceregal *Head of State — Queen Victoria *Governor — Sir George Grey Government and law The 3rd Parliament continues. *Speaker of the House — David Monro *Premier — Frederick Whitaker replaces Alfred Domett on 30 October after Domett loses a vote of no-confidence. *Minister of Finance — Reader Wood *Chief Justice — Hon Sir George Arney Births * 27 April (in India): Henry Braddon, rugby union player. * 3 November: Thomas William "Torpedo Billy" Murphy, boxing world title holder.Torpedo Billy Murphy - Boxrec Boxing Encyclopaedia Note that that category and this table include people for whom the year was approximate - which could be 10 or more years out! This list may not reflect recent changes: this page. Baptisms Marriages Deaths Note that that category and this table include people for whom the year was approximate - which could be 10 or more years out! This list may not reflect recent changes: this page. Burials Other events * 1 January: The Colonist ceases publishing and is absorbed into the Daily Telegraph. It had begun as the Otago Colonist in 1856. * 7 February: HMS Orpheus is wrecked at the entrance to Manukau Harbour with the loss of 189 lives.New Zealand History online * 1 May: The Evening Star, a Dunedin newspaper, publishes its first issue. The paper continued until 1979. * July: The beginning of the Invasion of Waikato under Duncan Alexander Cameron. * July: Heavy snowfalls followed by warm rains cause sudden and extensive flooding in Central Otago, destroying numerous gold mining camps. It is estimated that at least 100 miners died in the floods and the preceding snowstorm.Otago Witness, 18 July 1863, Reprinted in An Eyewitness History of New Zealand (1985) ed. Robin Bromby. ISBN 0-85902-306-0 * November: Shortly after his government loses a vote of no-confidence, former Premier Alfred Domett moves a resolution in Parliament that the Capital of New Zealand be moved closer to Cook Strait. This leads to the movement of the Capital to Wellington in 1865. * 13 November: The New Zealand Herald publishes its first issue. The Auckland-based newspaper continues to publish . ;Undated *The Government-sponsored Māori language magazine Te Manuhiri Tuarangi and Maori Intelligencer ceases publication. It started in 1861, but predecessors were published from 1842. * The Government starts printing a Māori language newspaper, Te Pihoihoi Mokemoke, to combat the views expressed by the Māori King Movement's newspaper Te Hokioi o Nui-Tireni e Rere atu ra. After the fifth issue was published, the press was seized by Ngāti Maniapoto in one of several incidents which led to the Invasion of Waikato. Later in the year Te Hokioi o Nui-Tireni e Rere atu ra, which started in 1861, also ceased publication. * A Town Board is established in Wellington with three Wards (Thorndon, Lambton and Te Aro) but no Mayor. Arts and literature Music *One of the earliest recorded visits by an opera singer to New Zealand is made by Australian Marie Carandini.Te Ara: Encyclopedia of New Zealand 1966 - Music:General History Appointments and awards *Primate of New Zealand — George Selwyn (Bishop of New Zealand) *Bishop of Christchurch — Henry Harper *Bishop of Nelson — Edmund Hobhouse *Bishop of Waiapu — William Williams *Bishop of Wellington — Charles Abraham Sport Horse racing Major race winner *New Zealand Derby winner: Azucena Shooting Ballinger Belt: Lieutenant Owen (Wanganui) See also *List of years in New Zealand *Timeline of New Zealand history *History of New Zealand *Military history of New Zealand *Timeline of the New Zealand environment *Timeline of New Zealand's links with Antarctica References ;General * Romanos, J. (2001) New Zealand Sporting Records and Lists. Auckland: Hodder Moa Beckett. ISBN 1-86958-879-7 ;Specific External links *Lists of persons claiming to have their names inserted in one of the electoral rolls for Wellington/Wairarapa in 1863-64 :""Few if any of those places were sovereign states then!'' Category:1863 in New Zealand